HappyxCarla A Love So Sweet
by OmegaPikaGod
Summary: Happy has always loved Carla but what happens when she makes the first move.


_"In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail."_

It was a normal day at the guild as Natsu's team got back from another damage filled mission. This mission however was extremely dangerous and as Happy's guardian Natsu made Happy stay with Wendy and Carla. Happy was disappointed at first that he couldn't go but this changed after he found out that he was gonna stay with them. They had been gone for three days an impressive amount of time for such a high class mission. As soon as they got back Natsu went to look for Happy. He found him sleeping in the straw house that Lisanna made for them when they were little and liked to play family. Natsu picked him up gently and started walking towards Lucy's house but felt something change in the air. He looked around and thought he saw a shadow creeping around it wasn't a normal shadow though it was the shadow of an exceed. He gently shook Happy in an attempt to wake him up. He woke slowly and without much effort. "Wh-What's up Natsu." Natsu quietly shushed him knowing that he needed to protect Happy. Natsu told him to fly out of there as fast and quietly as he could. Happy thinking he was clever flew to the top of a nearby building. Natsu used his smell to see if he knew who the shadow figure was but had no luck and didn't feel the feeling anymore. Natsu went off to Lucy's where he thought Happy had gone. Happy saw Natsu start to leave and was about to go after him but as he was about to fly off his tail was grabbed and something pulled him to the ground. He felt pain when he hit the ground and closed his eyes instinctively and felt a tear start to form on his right eye. He was about to say something when he felt something warm, rough, and wet move across his eye where the tear was. He gasped when it happened not out of fear but because he felt safe after it happened. He opened his eyes to see Carla. "C-carla what are you doing?" he asked confused. "Happy I want you to stay with me and Wendy for a few more days." She said as she turned away with what Happy swore was a blush. "You know you could have just asked." Happy said with a giggle. After hearing that Carla helped him up and he flew them back to Wendy's house. The whole time they were flying Carla couldn't stop thinking about how cute Happy looked and sounded when he gasped making her blush grow redder and almost seeable. When they finally got to Wendy's house Carla took a daring move and gave Happy a quick peck on the lips before opening the door and walking inside Happy following closely behind in a daze. They wandered into Carla's room and Carla closed the door behind them and locked it. "C-carla what are we doing in your room?" Happy asked sounding kind of confused. Carla replied with a giggle. "Because silly I wanted to tell you something that no one else needs to know right now." Happy was glad he had started wearing pants because he had the biggest boner of his life. "Uh Carla I'm not so sure I like where this is going." Happy said in a shaky voice. Carla just giggled at this and said. "What's there to be worried about? Haven't you always liked me?" Happy immediately got a bright red blush on his face and responded with this. "Yes of course I love you but I don't think you're in your right mind and I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and get mad at me. I do love you a whole lot and as much as I want this I can't do it. So I'm just gonna go." Happy started walking back towards the door to leave but Carla tackled him and pulled him to her bed and tied him to it. "Carla!" Happy cried in protest of being tied up although he didn't put up much of a fight. "Hush now Happy do you really want Wendy to catch us." Carla asked with a grin in her eyes thinking that she knew him well enough. "Yes I don't want to do this! WENDY!" Happy called out in vain not knowing that she was out helping people in the guild. Carla laughted at his frivolous attempt. "Oh silly Happy she's not really here but you are and trust me you're gonna love what I have in store for you." She said with a sly grin and a seductive wink putting extra emphasis on love. Happy tried with all his might to break free from the restraints but that only started to give him rope burns so he stopped and with little resistance decided to lay back and hope that whatever she had in store for him was quick and painless. Carla started out by unzipping and removing his pants. Happy started to blush really hard knowing that she was about to see his bulge. "Ngn C-carla I'm sensitive down there be careful." Carla just giggled at this and kept going till his pants were off and went to the end of the bed. She started to kiss his legs slowly going up to his underwear and slowly up to his bulge laying a light lick across it making him moan much to his displeasure. Next she slipped her hands up into his shirt moving her hands across his chest with a nice little moan while she kept moving up and tried taking off his shirt with no success and was forced to rip off his shirt. "C-carla that was my favorite shirt!" Happy whined. Carla just giggled and started to kiss up his chest slowly getting closer to his face and laid a long sensual kiss eventually pushing her tongue in his mouth exploring his mouth and playing with his tongue until he moaned and she moved back down his body to his niples which were now hard and sensitive and started to suckle and lick them making it so that he couldn't stop moaning. She kept at the act until satisfied and then moved even further to the seam of his underwear and started biting at the seam and then started to take them off making his member fall out onto the top of her head surprising her into a moan. "Ngn Carla what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" Happy said worried. Carla only kept going and started to kiss the inside of his legs until he gasped and started to leak a bit of pre. When she saw she had what she wanted she got up and laid in a 69 position. She shoved her pussy down and Happy's snout went in. Carla moaned loudly which caused Happy to finally give in. He gave a little lick and the another and another until Carla was paralyzed by pleasure. Carla wasn't just gonna let Happy do all the work so she slowly moved her head closer toward his rod and took a little lick making him gasp out. She started taking it in until she got half way then she just went down the rest of the way and started suckiling on it. Happy gasped and shot a load of pre into her throat which she happily swallowed. She loved the taste so much that she came on his face. She was tired but she was so close and she wasn't about to give up her chance to have a baby with him. She got up and turned around. She kissed him with so much force that he started leaking more. She was ready and it looked like he was too so she untied him and was immediately on her back. He held her down and started kissing her neck giving small love bites until he bit down hard drawing blood. Carla screamed out his name as he licked up the blood. Then he did it, he started pushing into her it was so warm and soft and he loved the way it contracted around his length. He looked into her half-lidded eyes and said "I love you." Then he thrust all the way in breaking right through her barrier show that she had lost her innocence. He started to thrust slowly making her want more which he eventually gave her. He started ravaging her going hard and deep making her scream his name after every thrust. She started to cum and slickened her pussy making it easier for him to go deeper, faster. He was so intense that she came again only moments after her last one. Happy was getting really close so he started going as hard as he could trying to get a third climax out of her. Which he did right as he was about to cum she came again pushing him over the edge he thrust in with all the power he had left and somehow went deeper than ever before and entered her womb releasing his seed all inside her shot after shot of hot cum inside her and Carla finally got what she wanted. She was gonna have one of his babies. He finished his climax after three and a half minutes and pulled out bringing some of the cum with him which he made her swallow. She accepted and greedily sucked it all down. He laid down and started to clean out her nether lips and realized that it was sweeter than when he was eating her out. They looked into each others half lidded eyes and kissed one last passionate time before falling into a deep blissful sleep.

*5 months later*

Everyone knew about Happy and Carla's little fiasco but no one really seemed to care about that everyone was admiring their new twins. They had a boy, Apollo, and a girl, Cream, but what some would soon find out is that they were gonna be the next super duper adorable love couple.


End file.
